


I'm afraid it's time for goodbye again

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: New York, New York [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was exactly why Treasury moved the agents around every 15-24 months.  So these kinds of attachments would not form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm afraid it's time for goodbye again

CJ picked up the ringing phone as she poured her first cup of coffee. God, she loved vacation.

“Mrs. McGarry, its Bill. I need to speak to you. May I come in?”

“Of course, I'm in the kitchen.”

She heard him coming, though Bill always felt that he had light footsteps. CJ didn’t know how it was possible for a man who was 6’1”, 250 pounds to have light footsteps.

“Do you want some coffee?” CJ asked.

“No ma'am. Where is the Vice-President?”

“I let him sleep in. You do realize it is hardly seven.”

“He usually walks the dog.” Bill replied.

The Secret Service agent had the schedule of the former Vice-President and Second Lady engraved in his mind.

“We were up late last night with a heated game of Scrabble.” CJ smirked at the look Bill’s face. “Seriously. Get your mind out of the gutter you. What’s up?”

“I'm giving my 2 weeks notice Mrs. McGarry.”

“What?”

“I'm being moved to Investigations next month.”

“A desk job?” CJ asked.

“Not quite. Still, I'm nearly 45 years old. Your body man or woman should be young.”

“No, they should be you. It seems ridiculous this late in the game for someone else to learn my moods and routines. If you go I'm not taking anyone else.”

Bill Grayson showed up at the Georgetown house just a few weeks after Simon Donovan was murdered. He’d been on her Secret Service detail with him. The stalker had been caught but Treasury, along with Ron Butterfield, felt that CJ needed a person. Several factors attributed to it: her high visibility in the Bartlet Administration, her marriage to the Chief of Staff, and her recently announced pregnancy. She had three agents on eight-hour shifts. Sylvie, from 6am to 2pm; Bill from 2pm to 10pm; and George Carroll from 10pm to 6am. It only took a few days for CJ and Bill to become friends.

While he was a stickler for the rules, he knew how to keep his distance and let her conduct the business of her job and her life. There was no open threat against her life…Bill did not have to cling to her to protect her. That was the early spring of 2001, 15 years ago. He had been there for the good times, the bad, and everything in between. It was Bill who got her to the hospital safely when she was in labor with Tim. Josh and Sam sat in the back with her, being absolutely no help.

When Daniel Altman took her hostage it took four tranquilizer darts to take Bill down…that story was practically legend in the Department of Treasury. It was Bill who threw her on the ground and shielded her body when the trouble started in Cherry Hill, NJ during the Santos reelection campaign. He shuffled her to the car and to Brooklyn when Leo and CJ had the worst fight of their marriage. He burst into their bedroom, interrupting their lovemaking. He kicked in the den door after CJ barricaded herself in there when she and Leo had a real barnburner. He even carried her in his arms when she had a bit too much to drink at Toby’s 50th birthday party. He had seen her in all the ways that you could see CJ.

“I don’t want anyone else.” CJ said firmly.

“You know it doesn’t work that way ma'am.”

“I don’t care, I refuse.”

“Ma'am…”

“No, I am not…”

“Claudia Jean.”

She snapped her mouth shut at the sound of her whole name. He looked at her.

“Your protection is a top priority. We will be supplying you a new primary agent.”

“You’ve never called me by my first name, not once in 15 years.” She said.

“Its not professional ma'am. I could not help but build a personal relationship and rapport with you and Mr. McGarry. Still I can't let it affect how I do my job.”

“We still have Derrick, Joe, and Lucy. I don't need another agent…I will use one of them.”

“It will have to be approved by Agent Butterfield ma’am.”

“Oh, no problem. I have Ron wrapped around my finger.” CJ replied.

Bill smiled. If anyone did, it was definitely CJ McGarry.

“I just think it'll be better to stick with someone who knows me. Leo and I don’t like new people.”

“What don’t I like?” Leo asked.

He walked into the kitchen with his dog. He took a moment to kiss his wife good morning before going to the coffeemaker. The McGarrys stopped worrying a long time ago about being passionate in front of the Secret Service. Especially once she discovered there were cameras at the Vice-President residence. They knew everything…there was nothing left to hide.

“New people.” CJ said. “Bill is leaving me.”

Despite her best efforts not to, CJ began to cry. Bill shifted uncomfortably; he rarely had to see her tears. Though he was there when her father died, and when John Hoynes announced his tell-all book. He’d seen tears but never expected them. Leo looked at him.

“What’s happening Bill?” Leo asked.

“I'm being assigned to Investigations next month sir. Agent Butterfield wants to bring in a new agent, but Mrs. McGarry is being…well, she’s being Mrs. McGarry.”

Winston barked.

“Whatever CJ wants, she gets.” He leaned to kiss her cheek. “Come on Winston; I’ll be back baby.”

He squeezed his wife’s hand before leaving the house with the dog. Bill handed CJ a handkerchief.

“Please don’t cry ma'am. We had a long 15 years together. In my tell-all book I will only show you in a flattering light.”

CJ smiled, sipping her coffee.

“Forgive me for the outburst. Go on, get back to your post; I have some work to do.”

“Yes ma'am. Are you going to be traveling today?” Bill asked.

“Probably. I will wait until Leo comes back to make the final decision. Thank you Bill.”

‘Yes ma'am.”

He left the condo and CJ sat at the table, crying silently. Then she dialed a number she hadn’t in a long time.

***

“Ron Butterfield.”

“Rhett Butler, how are you?”

“Mrs. McGarry, it is good to hear your voice. How are you?”

“I would be better if you gave me a decent reason for taking my agent.”

“CJ, you're not going to go off on me, are you?” Ron asked.

“No. What’s happening? Just don’t tell me that he requested a transfer.”

“Of course not. To be perfectly honest, I have never seen an agent so devoted to his protectee as Bill is to you. In the beginning it was a bit of a concern.”

“What do you mean?” CJ asked.

“Bill and Simon were best friends CJ. He wanted to make sure that his friend’s death was not in vain. There was a concern that Bill may have transferred all of his affection for Simon onto you.”

“I love him too. I refuse another agent.”

“Don’t do this.” Ron said. “Don’t be CJ with me.”

“Ron, I am 50 years old, you guys can't control me anymore. We have a team of agents for Leo and the children. I'm sure I can borrow one for certain trips and engagements. There is no way I am letting another person get as close to me as Bill did.”

Ron understood. This was exactly why Treasury moved the agents around every 15-24 months. So these kinds of attachments would not form. They really had no intention of sending Bill to New York City after the Vice-President resigned…they were going to send a new group for that detail. Leo came to Ron personally, asked to keep Bill, Derrick, and Sylvie. He wanted to make the transition as smooth as possible for his wife and children. The head agent agreed without question…that was three and a half years ago.

“OK.” He finally relented. “We will send an agent to replace Bill, but he or she will not be your primary agent.”

“Thank you. You have been good to us all of these years Ron, and I don’t know if I ever thanked you for that.”

“You have. But even if you didn’t, it is my job. I take it seriously, and I love it.”

“I know. I have to go…bye Ron.”

“Have a good day Mrs. McGarry.”

***

CJ and Leo lay on the couch in the den. It was wide and long enough for them to lie in a comfortable spoon position, Leo’s leg draped over CJ’s. His hand rested on her stomach, her hand on top of his. They were watching a really horrible TV movie, but it didn’t matter anyway because they paid little attention. Leo lifted his wife’s tee shirt, flattening his palm on her abdomen. CJ pushed herself against him.

“You're distracting me Mr. Vice-President.”

“It’s my job. Anyway, you're so damn beautiful and I can't help myself. How is it possible that your earlobes are still so delicious?”

CJ giggled as the shivers of his nibbling teeth went up her spine.

“I don’t want to lose Bill.” CJ said.

“I know baby, but you really didn’t expect him to stay forever.”

“I don’t know…he’s always been there. Ever since I got those threats. He took responsibility for my life personally after Simon was murdered.”

“I figured as much.” Leo replied. “He has been there for it all baby. The really good times and the really bad times. I think he looked at me funny for weeks after the big one.”

“Which one?” CJ asked.

“You know which one.”

He brushed her hair aside to get better access to her neck. CJ reached her long arm back to stroke his face.

“Bill remained objective.”

“Yes, he did. He just looked at me funny for about a month.”

“You're paranoid Leopold.”

CJ spread her legs when his hand crept down her stomach and past the elastic of her grey sweatpants.

“Turn around.” He whispered huskily in her ear.

“If I fall off this couch I am going to kill you.”

“If you fall off this couch I will fuck you on the floor.”

She turned around, wrapping her arms around Leo’s neck. They kissed passionately; CJ ran her tongue through his mouth. She slid her body under his more; Leo shifted his weight and she felt his erection.

“No one would believe me if I told them how horny you are all the time.” She said laughing.

Leo smiled, lifting her tee shirt over her head. Now she was topless.

“I would believe you.” He replied. “Truly I would. Let’s stop talking now.”

“No.” she unbuttoned his shirt. “I want to talk.”

“As long as you say something sexy Claudia Jean.”

“How about this…four score and seven years ago…”

Leo began to tickle her and CJ screamed in delight.

“Oh God, that laugh…I am going to fuck you so good.”

He kissed her and she melted under his touch as she always did. Yeah, maybe she didn’t have anything to say after all.

***

Two weeks came much too soon for CJ. She had a long day at work; they were working on the last major youth campaign before CJ and her crew said goodbye to Action AIDS. By January they would be gone…she wanted to have her PR firm up and running by next fall.

“Straight home Mrs. McGarry?” Martin asked when she climbed into the back of the Lincoln Towncar, kicking off her sandals.

“Hell yeah.”

Bill climbed into the front seat and they pulled off.

“We’ve got Flamingo.” He said into his earpiece.

CJ groaned at the sound of the name.

“You should be used to it by now.” Bill said.

“I’ll never be used to it; I hate it. When I find the jerk who gave me that name…tell me Bill.”

“No way ma'am.”

“It was Ron, wasn’t it? It sounds like something he would do.”

She lay back, running her fingers through her hair and trying to relax for the short ride home.

“I'm going home, stripping naked, taking a long bath, and zoning out. I don’t even care if nothing good is on TV; I'm watching Lifetime all night. I mean it this time.”

“Even if it is a Tracey Gold movie?” Bill asked.

“Damn right. Bring it on.”

They pulled up to the building. Bill got out of the car and opened the door for CJ. They went in together on the elevator after CJ chatted amiably with the doorman.

“I'm not going in Mrs. McGarry. I’d better not.”

“Oh come on…I have something for you.”

Bill looked at her.

“Ma'am…”

“Shut the hell up.”

They got off the elevator; CJ fished for her keys as she did every night. Winston ran to the door barking, turning back for the living room when he saw it was CJ.

“Hey.” She called out.

“Hey baby. Is Bill…?”

“He is with me.” She turned to her agent. “Come in the kitchen.”

Bill followed her into the kitchen. CJ handed him a small box.

“Open it.”

Bill opened the box; it was a platinum pocket watch. He turned it and read the inscription. ‘For all the times you were there, Love CJ’ Bill smiled.

“Thank you ma'am.” He cleared his throat.

She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

“You have to go now or I will get emotional.” She said.

“Yes ma'am. I want you to know that this has been…15 years we’ve been together. I have seen a lot.”

“I have exhibitionist tendencies.”

Bill laughed.

“Yes ma'am. Well, thank you very much for the pocket watch. Thank you very much for the last 15 years.”

CJ hugged him again, kissing his cheek.

“I love you Bill.” She whispered.

“I love you too CJ.”

“You did well by Simon.”

“I did my very best.”

They walked out and Leo stood from the couch.

“Bill, it’s been…”

“It certainly has been Mr. Vice-President.”

They shook hands before he bent to pet the dog.

“Do we know who your replacement will be?” Leo asked.

“According to Agent Butterfield, Agent Will Berman is arriving on Monday.”

Leo nodded, telling him to have a safe flight back to DC.

“Thank you sir. You take care, you take care of her.”

“I will.”

Leo slipped his arms around CJ’s waist. She tried to smile, but her heart was breaking. Bill refused to let her walk him to the door, though he did let her kiss him once more. When the door closed softly behind him for the last time, CJ curled up in a ball on the couch and cried. Leo sat down beside her, taking her into his arms.

“Shh, its OK baby. It’s going to be OK.”

CJ clung to him, weeping, as she hadn’t in a long time. Leo whispered softly in her ear, kissing her tear-stained face.

“I miss him already.” She said.

CJ sat up, wiping her face and nose.

“You need a drink.” Leo replied.

“I’ll get it. Why don't you draw us a bath Leopold?”

“Its going to be a Lifetime movie night, isn’t it?”

“It certainly is. I’ll be right back.”

He nodded, watching her walk into the kitchen before heading to the bathroom with Winston in tow. Bill stood outside the front door as he did nearly every night. Derrick arrived at 8 for the 8 to 2 shift; Lucy would be joining him at 9. The two men shook hands.

“It has been good working with you Bill.”

“You too. We’ll see each other again soon.”

Derrick nodded; he was slated for transfer in January. Bill walked away from the McGarry condo for the last time, talking into his earpiece.

“Marksman and Flamingo are in the nest. Agent Grayson is signing off.”

***


End file.
